Three Minus Bree
by ImAliAndImFabulous0218
Summary: First One Shot: Takes place right after Chase and Adam get back from their mission in 'Three Minus Bree.' One-Shots; Br/ase; fluff.
1. Three Minus Bree

**Takes place when Chase and Adam get back from the mission in Three Minus Bree. I don't own Lab Rats. Slightly angsty in the beginning, but gets happier (and fluffier) in the end. Bree and Chase are already together in this, so it's slightly AU. They aren't related in this. Enjoy! :D R&amp;R**

* * *

Bree felt useless. Useless, and guilty. Hopefully, the guys were okay.

She ended up wrong when she saw the looks on their faces. And the soot. It looked like someone had splashed ash all over them. To make things worse, she saw that Chase had dried blood in random places all over his body. She immediately stood up.

"Hey! Are you okay? I was waiting for you; you took forever." She said, walking over to them. Adam rolled his eyes and walked away from her, probably to get cleaned up. Chase looked like he was trying to ignore her. "Chase?" He looked up. "Are you alright? You're bleeding."

"You know, sometimes I think you only think of yourself." He suddenly spat. Bree flinched. She knew this was true. When she had smashed the chip, she was only thinking of herself, her freedom, and her happiness. But really, she realized, that her happiness came with her bionics. Not being normal. But then, Chase had never been cold to her before. He was always happy.

"I know.. And I'm sorry. But, you guys were still fine without me, right?" She asked hopefully. He glared at her, and she resisted the urge to cower, to leave the room.

"There was an uncontrollable fire, and I had to secure it with my force-field, which basically made me collapse. Your super-speed would have made an instant vacuum to stop the fire. So it took two times longer. Plus, we had to walk miles upon miles home, after we almost died, and the building exploded. So, Breeanne, thank you for absolutely nothing." Chase said to her, turning and walking away. He _never _used her full name. Not ever. Only when he was seriously seething. A seething Chase only happens a few times in a lifetime.

Bree watched his back as he basically limped to the lab door, probably to get changed. She closed her eyes. If she wanted to fix it with anyone, she wanted to fix it with him. "Chase, please wait," she called out. He stopped, and turned around.

"What?"

"At least let me help you get cleaned up." She suggested. Chase sighed, but nodded, walking back over to her. _At least he was agreeing to something, _she thought. He sat down on the stool next to her, looking anywhere but her eyes. She grabbed a wet cloth, and started to wipe the ash and dried blood off of his face. He winced slightly, but didn't say anything. When she was done washing up his face, and it looked a bit cleaner, she could see all of the cuts and bruises on his face. There was a large bruise right by his jawline, and various cuts around his face, which were still bleeding. She looked closer and saw that one of the cuts had something inside of it, it was gray and shiny, underneath of his left eye.

Bree furrowed her eyebrows. "What's wrong?" Chase asked. She reached up, and lightly touched the cut, seeing him suck in a sharp breath, wincing.

"I think you have a piece of metal stuck in your cut." She told him, standing up and moving to Mr. Davenport's desk, where he kept tweezers for perfecting small gadgets. Bree then walked back over to Chase, sat back down, and started trying to get the piece of metal out. Once she got the metal out, she threw the bit of metal away, then placed the tweezers on the table. "You okay?" Bree asked Chase. He nodded.

"Yeah."

She sighed. "Look, Chase, I'm sorry. I was only thinking of myself, I didn't think about you, or Adam, and I'm sorry." He looked away. "Chase, please."

"I just don't understand why you would _want _to get rid of your bionics. They make you unique, and I thought you loved saving people, then you just go and destroy your chip to be _normal. _Bree, we're anything but normal." He explained.

"I know.. I just wasn't thinking. I do love saving people.. And I do want my bionics back, but what am I supposed to do? Douglass made the chip, not Davenport."

"Well, for the time being, why don't we just forget about our bionics?"

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean _that everyone is out."

"They are?"

"Yep. On the way back Davenport said that they were going out to the Olive Garden. I told him I didn't feel like going; everyone is out by now. I heard the car drive away," he told her, smirking. _Thank god, he's not mad anymore, _she thought, smiling.

"Yeah, but you should probably take a shower. You smell like ash and grime." She told him, wrinkling her nose. He rolled his eyes; he knew she didn't really care. So, he yanked her in for a kiss. She kissed back with fervor, smiling all the while. A little while later, they pulled away, panting. They just sat there, in comfortable silence.

And then, "No, but seriously you're dirty. Take a bath."

* * *

**Thank you for reading,**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Review while you're at it,**

**Favorite if you'd like.**

**Thanks again,**

**-Haley**


	2. You Posted What

**Takes place during "You Posted What?!" Slightly AU.  
**

**Includes: **Bree, Chase, Adam, Leo, D. Davenport, Tasha, and the random guy who tried to take my babies away. I already forgot his name.

**Excerpt:** _"You can't take us away! I won't let you."_

_"Just watch me."_

_"Please!"_

_"Why do you want to get out of this so badly?"_

_"Because... It's not fair. We're normal, just a bit different. We save people, we don't hurt them. And if you separated us, I know I wouldn't be able to cope. I need them."_

_"Oh? How."_

_"Because... I'm pregnant. And if you take us away, test us, you are murdering my baby. An _innocent _baby. And you'll have to live with that."_

**Word Count:**

**Pairings: **Brase, Slight Tasha/Davenport

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way shape or form, own Lab Rats. I only own the storyline that is slightly AU in here. Half plot is theirs, including the characters. Made up plot is mine. You no sue, I no own.

* * *

The Paranormal Team grabbed them, and to Bree, it seemed as if time was in slow motion. She could feel someone grabbing her arms, and panicked. She knew what was going to happen. She would end up being tested on, probed, cut open awake. She would never be able to see Adam, her brother, again. She wouldn't be able to see her boyfriend, Chase, again. They had found out a while ago that she and him weren't related, and started a relationship.

Bree wouldn't be able to see Tasha, Mr Davenport, or Leo. Heck, she wouldn't be able to see Eddy or Principle Perry, and even that made her feel sick to her stomach. And that was only one reason.

So, she resisted his hold, and tried to super-speed away. She was still in his arms. She looked over to Chase. He looked defeated. The one man who was always happy, always confident, defeated. And that made her let out a sob. He knew. She had told him yesterday. Then, that was all they were worried about. Her health, and what people were going to think once they found out. But now, she felt like life was slipping away from her. Like she would never be able to go anywhere, or talk to anyone again.

She'd probably lost Kaitlyn. And then, Leo's girlfriend, Janelle. He surely lost her, with her now knowing about his crazy family. When she was nearing the door, she decided that it was now or never, twelve seconds at the most.

"Stop! Why are you doing this?!" She almost screeched, tears speeding down her face. It stalled time, the guys stopped, and Graham, the leader turned to her.

"It's called business, hun." He told her. Bree scoffed.

"Oh, so you're job is so much better then the lives of six innocents?!" Adam leaned over to her, and loudly whispered in her ear.

"Bree, there are only three of us..."

"I was counting Tasha and Davenport, stupid!" She shouted back. She didn't mention the sixth. She probably wouldn't. Only if it saved them.

"If it makes me famous, then yes. Boys!" He motioned for them to take them away. Bree continued to resist, and Chase saw what she was doing and helped.

"You can't take us away, I won't let you!" He told them sharply. Bree smiled slightly inside; Chase had hope again. _Yes._

"Just watch me."

"Please!" Bree sobbed.

"Why do you want to get out of this so badly?" He asked.

"Because, it's not fair! We're normal, just a bit different. We save people, we don't hurt them. And if you separated us, I know I wouldn't be able to cope. I need them." He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? How."

"Because they're my family.. And I'm pregnant. And if you take us away, test us, you will be murdering my baby. An _innocent _baby. And you'll have to live with that." She told him firmly through her tears. Mr Davenport and Tasha's heads snapped towards her.

"What?!" Davenport screeched. She ignored them and focused on the problem at hand.

"You know, you're right. You can't take us." Adam said. And with that, he threw the man that was holding him onto the floor with his strength.

"Take them down!" Graham screamed. "Tase them!" The nearest man tried to take a taser to Bree, but Chase escaped the grasp of the guard holding him, and used his molecular kinesis to throw the taser out of his hand, and put a force-field around all of them. Chase used all of his strength, and pushed the force-field to move out, knocking out everyone that wasn't inside of the force-field.

Bree quickly took hold of his hand then. "What do we do now?" Adam asked. She looked at him.

"We run." With that, they all ran into the lab, dropping down into the secret area that they used for getting rid of people. They hadn't used it yet, but had decided instead to use it as a panic room. It had food, water, capsules, cots, and blankets. They could survive there for a year, at least. They'd been stocking it up for months upon months.

But when they had gotten there, underneath the floor, they were met with the faces of Leo and Douglas. Bree started to scream, but Chase covered her mouth in time. They had the lamp turned on, and were sitting on two of the four cots.

"Is this where you went the last time I told you to wash the dishes, Leo?" Tasha asked her son.

"...Nooooo..?" Bree rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter!" She said. "We need to focus on the fact that -"

"-You said you were pregnant!" Donald said accusingly, looking at her.

"Now, Mr Davenport... Let's talk about this!" Chase said, backing away with Bree.

"Yes! Let's!" Everyone except Tasha, Donald, Bree and Chase left the area, going into the other room.

"So, when exactly.. Did this happen?" Tasha asked them.

"Uhh.. Remember when you two went out on that date?" Chase asked. They nodded. "And Adam and Leo were out?" They nodded again. "Well.."

"Wha.. Where?!" Davenport asked.

"Do you really need to know that?" Bree asked rhetorically.

"Okay, well what are you going to do? If you want, we can -" Chase stopped him.

"Uh buh bup! No."

"But maybe you can -"

"Donald!" Tasha scolded. She knew that this was their child, therefore it was their choice. That's what she kept thinking when people would judge her when she was pregnant with Leo.

"I'm just suggesting that maybe you should -"

"Look, Mr Davenport, Chase and I have already talked about this. And I am _not _having an abortion!" Bree told him.

"Well, there's always -"

"Not that either!" Donald sighed.

"Alright. But don't expect me to care about it!" He joked, slightly smiling. He was glad that they were so responsible as to accept the consequences of their actions. He wasn't happy about what they did, but he was happy that they insisted on taking responsibility, and not just getting rid of it.

They were growing up. _Too fast. _"Thanks." Bree said, giving him a hug. Chase smiled.

At least one thing was worked out. Kind of..

Now for the government.


	3. Arguments

**Prompt: **He opened the door to find her standing there, crying.

**Includes: **Bree, Chase,

**Word Count:** 495

**Excerpt: **_"She didn't know why they were fighting, or how it had even started. All she knew was that she wanted it to stop."_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lab Rats, everything belongs to its respectible owners. I only own the plot of this one shot.

**Pairings: **Brase (As per usual)

* * *

Bree had tried to drown out the sound of his yelling with her yelling, but now she realized how great of an idea that was. She didn't remember much about it; but one thing that she remembered was that she didn't know why they were fighting, or how it had even started. All she knew was that she wanted it to stop.

Chase had been upset about something, she remembered that. He would run his hands through his hair a lot, leaving it unruly. He looked like he was trying to hold Spike back for her, and it worked, but he had looked exhausted all the while. She wanted to hug him, to reassure him that she loved him, that what she was saying wasn't true. He wasn't useless, he wasn't annoying, she didn't hate him one bit.

Bree was the one who ended the argument, when she turned on her heel and walked away from him, down to the lab. Chase didn't go after like she wanted him to, but she knew he needed space. He always did after an argument, to think through things, and to think about his next move. She personally wanted to be comforted, but she didn't mind too much. So now, she was sitting on a stool at the Mission Alert desk, silently sobbing into her hands. It hurt, it really did, but in the back of her mind she knew that they would make up in the end. Their arguments still hurt though.

Bree didn't know how long she had been crying, but it felt as if time was passing by like a metro train, because the next thing she knew, Chase was in the lab. She was crying. And it wasn't necessarily what he expected. He expected for her to be upset, but she didn't usually cry over things. She would put on a smile, and brave through it. He didn't blame her, though.

So when he opened the door to find her standing there, crying, he immediately rushed towards her, and enveloped her in a comforting hug, as she buried her face in his shoulder, her sobs muffled by the fabric of his shirt. Chase leaned his head on hers, and they stood there, reveling in each others' company. They didn't speak, because they didn't have to. Their embrace said it all. But they still liked to hear it aloud.

_"I love you." _Bree told him, tears still escaping her eyes as she pulled away from his arms. He smiled dryly, and kissed her forehead.

_"I love you too." _With that, they both sat down, her head still resting on his shoulder, and talked it out. As per usual, when they had arguments. It wasn't common, but it wasn't too rare either.

"I didn't mean what I said," she told him. Chase nodded.

"I know. I didn't either." Bree nodded as well, and they both leaned in, their lips finally meeting. With that, their argument was completely forgotten.

* * *

**So it's a bit short, but I think it's fulfilling. :D**

**I hope you enjoyed this fluffy one-shot! More to come soon. And, if you have any ideas for a one shot that you'd like to see on here, PM me, or just put it in the reviews. Requests are always welcome!**

**Luv you!**

**Haley**


	4. 12 Reasons Why

**_12 Reasons Why Chase Davenport is the Perfect Guy_**

_In which Bree remembers all of the things Chase had done to make him the perfect guy for her.  
_

* * *

**_1\. He asks how she is, and doesn't take "I'm fine," for an answer, because he knows when she's lying._**

Bree was feeling down. So down, that not even Adam being stupid could cheer her up. Until Chase walked into the lab. When he saw here, his grin dropped and he ran over.

"Bree?" He asked. "Are you okay?" Bree nods.

"Uh huh. I'm fine." He sighs, and sits down next to her.

"Tell me what happened," he said sternly, resting his head on her shoulder. She smiled, and finally ranted out her problems.

**_2\. He doesn't say he loves her often, but when he does, he means it._**

Bree tried to run away, but Victor was too quick, and shot her in the back with his heat vision from his spot on the floor. She cried out, and continued running, but eventually, fatigue got the best of her, and she collapsed about a mile away from home, with Chase and Adam behind her.

"Bree?! Bree!" Chase called, looking over her. She was out cold, the burn in her back not looking good at all. They ran as fast as they could, and got to the lab in fifteen minutes. When Davenport looked her over, he put burn cream on her back, and repaired her mission suite. He said that had Victor been healthy, she could have died from the heat of the burn.

When Bree woke up, she was greeted with a kiss, and the rare yet meaningful, "I love you."

**_3\. He'll help her with anything._**

"Come on Bree, we have to get home! I want to work on that new project we have!" Chase exclaimed. Adam looked at him weirdly.

"..Said no one ever," he said. Bree laughed. He could be stupid, but he does have a sense of humor. Chase rolled his eyes, and they sped off to home.

When they got there, they started setting up their group assignment, which was a science presentation on the process of biosynthesis. Which, to say the least, Bree and Adam knew nothing about. So the best partner? Chase! When they started, Chase encouraged them to help, so that he didn't have to lie when he was asked if everyone helped. Halfway in, Bree groaned and threw her pencil down.

"Ugh! I don't even freaking get it!" She said in frustration. Chase sighed and dropped what he was doing, explaining everything to her, in a way that she actually got it.

Let's just say, Bree and Chase got an A. Adam, an A for effort.. He did attempt to become a walrus with his pencils in his nose.

**_4\. He doesn't try to change._**

All throughout her life, Bree had been told she was beautiful. Especially by the boys around her, and especially in high school. But, whenever they asked her out, she said no. Why? _'I go for the dorkier type, sorry,' _and guess what? They all tried to become dorky. But she would just laugh and shake her head; she meant _Chase _dorky. But she would never admit that.

When the time came that Bree found out Chase's feelings towards her, she nodded at the time, but when everyone was out of sight, she squealed until a nearby window shattered.

And the best part? He didn't change. When Bree was ranting to him about all of her love life failures, he was there, helping her all the way. Awkwardly, but still helping her. When she said she _loved _Ethan, he nodded, and sat there, taking it all in. Even when she told him that she wanted a jock. He didn't change his ways.

And she loves him for it to this day.

**_5\. He's a gentleman._**

It happened again. Another guy, walking by and slapping her _behind. _It happened at least once a week, and Bree _hated _it. It was rude, disrespectful, and nasty. A random guy, touching her.

But this time, Chase was there, and he saw the whole thing. The first thing he did, was turn around, grab the guy's wrist, and stopped him.

"Did you just do what I think you did?" He asked, seething. Bree smiled. The guy cockily nodded, and to put it the simple way, socked the guy in the face. He was dazed for a moment, before covering his bloody nose, and scampering off. Chase rolled his eyes. _Jerk. _He looked back at Bree. "You okay?" She nodded, and pecked his lips.

No one did it again.

_**6\. He's her shoulder to lean on.**_

Ethan broke up with her. That was that, and Bree was heartbroken. She really liked him, and he decided to leave her for _C__aitlyn. _She loves Caitlyn, but, really, her _best friend? _Well, best _girl _friend. That really hurt.

So the first thing she did? Speed home and cry on the couch with a bucket of green mint chocolate chip ice cream, while watching Doctor Who, _The Runaway Bride. _About fifteen minutes later, Chase came inside.

"Hey! I've been looking everywhere for you! Why weren't you in cl.. Are you crying?" He asked, walking over. She shook her head, swallowing a spoonful of ice cream.

"No, this is just a really sad episode," she lied. It was actually a pretty funny episode, introducing Donna and all.

"What happened? Did you and Ethan..?" He trailed off, sitting next to her. She sobbed, and shoved another spoonful in her mouth. He took that as a yes. "Bree, that guys a jerk. Don't take it to heart."

"But.. He left me for Caitlyn!" She sniffled. Chase sighed.

"Then he's even worse. He's not worth your tears if he's leaving you for your best friend," he told her. She nodded, and leaned her head into his shoulder, him rubbing her back until she was happy again.

_**7\. He needs her. **_

Bree was sitting in the lab doing her trigonometry homework, when Chase walked in. He sat down next to her, and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, watching her work. He was really tired; Davenport had him go on a solo mission to collect information from one of his rival's bases, and it hadn't been exactly _easy. _Needless to say, he was exhausted. His first form of healing? Bree.

After a little bit, Bree looked up, and furrowed her eyebrows at her boyfriend.

"You okay? You look pale," she said, feeling his forehead. He smiled.

"No, just tired."

"You look sick, Chase." He shook his head.

"I'm exhausted."

"Then go rest," she pointed out. He didn't move from his spot.

"This is relaxing enough," he said, watching her facial features, as they were scrunched up in worry.

"Watching me fail algebra?" She asked.

"No, watching you."

"Why?"

"Because I need you." Bree smiled.

"Why didn't you just say so?" With that, they spent the rest of the evening together. Chase needs Bree, and she loves that.

_**8\. He doesn't smother her.  
**_

Whether it be in gifts or in compliments, Ethan always, _always _smothers Bree. She can't say she's not flattered, but her locker is starting to smell like dead roses and pansies.

Today was no different. When Bree got to her locker, Chase next to her, she saw that there was a note, with yet again, a rose taped to it. Bree smiled, and read the note.

_To my love, Bree -  
__Roses are red,  
Your lovely hair is brown,  
Whenever I see you,  
My frown is upside-down.  
Love,  
Ethan  
_

Chase read the note over his shoulder, and rolled his eyes. Bree saw, and swatted his arm. "Don't be such a Debby Dolphin," she said. He raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Negative Nancy?"

"Yeah, whatever. Don't be so negative. Ethan's a nice guy, and he gets me so much stuff; I really like him!"

"Bree, that guy shouldn't have to buy your love."

"He's not buying my love; he's showing he loves me through his wallet. It's sweet! It's the thought that counts, Chase," she defended.

"I know that, but now, whenever he gets you a gift, it's going to get less and less meaningful. Why do you think I save special occasions to get you gifts? Because it makes it _meaningful," _he explained. Bree sighed, twirling the rose in-between her fingertips. It was times like these that she questioned her feelings for Chase.

**_9\. He indulges her guilty pleasures._**

"Here." Chase drops a bag of Harobo Gummy Bears in front of Bree, who was in the middle of texting Caitlyn. She furrows her eyebrows.

"I thought you didn't like these?" She questions, while slowly opening the bag and grabbing a handful.

"Yeah, but you like them." Bree smiles, but drops the gummy bears.

"Oh, I forgot, I'm on a di-" Chase shoves the gummy bears back into her mouth.

"Diet? What diet? I love your curves."

**_10\. He's not an envious person._**

Bree was with Caitlyn and Chase, eating ice cream on the couch, when on TV, Ben Affleck came on. Bree almost choked on her ice cream.

"He's so freaking hot!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"I know right! Look at his arms! Oh my gosh, his _arms."_

Chase smirked, shaking his head. Had he been a jealous man, he would be upset by this. But just because they were in a committed relationship doesn't mean that they suddenly lose eyesight of attractive people. And Bree loves that he understands that.

**_11\. He speaks his mind - respectfully. (Kind of)_**

"Bree, I don't know how you can possibly like that guy," Chase states as they walk home from school.

"Who? Owen? Why?"

"He's so.. clingy, and nerdy!" Bree raises an eyebrow.

"You're just as nerdy as he is, Chase," she points out.

"Yeah, but he's an _annoying _kind of nerdy."

"So are you."

"But.. He's just.. I don't like him."

"Uh huh."

**_12\. They're afraid to lose each other, but not in an attached-at-the-hip way._**

"You're coming back though, right?" Bree asks. Chase nods, and kisses her forehead.

"Of course. Who else would keep Adam in check?"

"Who's going to keep _you _in check?" Chase sighed.

"Bree, I'll be back in no time. Quit worrying, I'll be fine!"

"That's what you said last time, and we ended up losing you to Douglas!" Bree exclaimed.

"That's not going to happen again, Bree. I'm going to Canada, not the icy tundra," he tells her.

"I know.. I'm just.. Afraid of losing you."

"I know, but I'll be fine."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

* * *

Okay, so this was a different type of one shot - how did you guys like it? Let me know! :D Oh, and sorry it took too long! I've been _seriously _stressed, so whenever I remember that I need to do things, I say nope, and ignore them.. Sorry about that! Hope this (slightly) makes up for it?

-Haley :))


End file.
